


Retrograde - A Buffy Fan Video

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desire, Embedded Video, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lust, Sex, Video, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: Buffy and Spike’s troubled relationship, from the season 6 episode Dead things.Format:Embedded video





	Retrograde - A Buffy Fan Video

Retrograde - Buffy / Spike

[Buffy/Spike - Retrograde](https://vimeo.com/308732261) from [Aless Nox](https://vimeo.com/user42538428) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

https://vimeo.com/308732261

Until today, I didn’t know it was possible to embed video on AO3. Wow!

There were many places on Buffy where they just let the music play. I always loved these little music videos. This was one of my favorite scenes, but it was too short, so I extended it.

You are welcome.


End file.
